Glacius
by bos45redsox
Summary: When Chad Carter comes into contact with an alien specimen, he gains powers related to ice. While learning his powers, NYC is being attacked by a super villain named Haste. Haste's speed may be devastating, but can Glacius and his ice powers prevail?
1. Hanging on a Limb

_Note: I have taken ideas from actual superhero and villain stories, while incorporating ideas of my own. Think of it as an alternate superhero universe. Characters may sound familiar to those of Ice Man and the Flash, but I try to branch off from the original characters and story arcs. Not only that, but names of some characters, plot, and or ways of gaining super powers may be taken from other misc. stories. _

**GLACIUS**

**Hanging on a Limb**

An Antarctic sunrise slowly lifts into view, covering a small research facility. The isolated facility, known as the Global Antarctic Corporation, lay in the growing sunlight. A chilly breeze slides through the snowy landscape, as automatic lights cut off.

Inside a quarters, a man in his late twenties lay sleeping on a warm bed. An alarm clock goes off, startling the man, Chad Carter. It reads 8:30 am. He presses a button on the alarm clock, turning it off. A sigh is heard. Chad then sits up and yawns. After a moment, he glances outside of the lone window of the quarters. He smiles.

A beep is presented, and Chad looks up to a video screen mounted on the wall. "Carter…get your ass outta bed. We got something you might like in the testing chamber." Chad looks curious. "What do you got, Mason?" On the screen, Gregory Mason becomes irritated. "Carter, like I said. Get your ass out of bed and meet me in the testing chamber." Chad nods, as the screen goes blank. He drags himself out of bed, and then mumbles to himself. "Perfect timing."

Inside the testing chamber, a few scientists analyze what appears to be an alien specimen. Mason stares at the alien, awaiting Chad's entrance into the chamber. His eyes stare deep into what is a historic finding.

A titanium door beeps and slowly slides open. Chad walks through, gesturing to Mason. The door slides shut. Walking over to Mason, Chad asks, "What did we find?" Mason looks at Chad, giving him an annoyed look. "I'm guessing you're looking forward to the next month in the sun." Chad is caught off guard. "What?" he replies. Mason sighs, and then responds to Chad. "Just trying to start the month off fresh."

"Thanks. I got it, Greg. Now tell me, what have we found about the specimen?" Mason scratches his nose, and looks at the alien body lying on a table. "Well, it appears to have some sort of unique traits. While examining it over the last few days, Dalton found that it may have bonded somehow with the Antarctic."

Chad, revealing an interested but puzzled face, looks at Greg. "I don't understand. If it bonded with the Antarctic then why is it dead?" "We don't know, yet. All Dalton told me was that this _thing_, this _alien_, seems to have traits identical to that of this frozen region of ice."

"That's odd. I've never heard of such a thing." Chad states. Greg then chuckles to himself. "Yeah, well I've never really thought there was such a thing as aliens either." "Good work Mason." Chad says as he walks down a line of stairs, and walks over to the scientist, Dalton.

"Hey Roger, you holding up?" he asks. Roger smiles, and replies. "You know, I've been up a while for this. You don't understand how amazing this specimen really is. For some strange reason too, this alien has bonded with the ice. It's almost as if it is using the ice for some, _greater_ reason." "Yeah, Mason told me you said it bonded with the Antarctic. Any suggestions?" Dalton sets down a notepad he had been holding. "There are a few that are farfetched. This creature may be a host of some sort of, symbiote, or maybe it just adapted well with the environment. But to be honest, Chad…I don't know what the answer is to your question."

Chad grins. He pats Roger on the back. "Good work Roger." Roger then begins to walk away towards the stairs. "Chad peers at the creature for a second, before asking aloud to Roger, "Hey Roger, you mind if I take a look at this thing for a few hours?" Roger begins to walk up the stairwell. "Be my guest, Carter." Chad glances back at the specimen, before leaving the area.


	2. Choose Wisely

**Choose Wisely...  
**

Few hours later, Chad returns to the lab with the specimen. He analyzes the creature, examining it while holding a clipboard with papers on it. After a while, he notices a small jagged like point on the inside of a wound. He gets a closer look into what slowly begins to give him the chills.

Chad backs off for a brief moment, looking at the only other scientist in the lab. The scientist glances up at Chad, before looking back down at his work. Chad looks back down towards the wound of the creature. He gets closer, slowly putting his hands near the wound. Just then, the jagged object quickly twitches and injects itself into Chad's wrist.

"Shit!" Chad lets out, as the other scientist looks back at him. "You all right?" the man asks Chad. Looking around, Chad nods. "Sir, if something is wrong…" the scientist is quickly interrupted by Chad. "I said I am fine!" Chad then quickly exits the room.

The scientist follows Chad outside the lab. Chad stumbles down the hall, before lying on his side. After a moment, the scientist catches up to him, kneeling down beside him. "Chad. Chad, you're going to be alright…I need some help!" The scientist then gets up, and runs towards a lounge.

"Are you guys deaf? Chad Carter needs assistance!" After a second or two, a few other workers scramble themselves out towards Chad. They all help him to his feet, but have to drag him to a testing bed. "Lay him on here!" one scientist demands. Chad's eyes then roll to the back of his head. His vision slowly becomes blurred, and his hearing becomes fainter by the second. Chad blacks out.

Chad's vision slowly becomes clearer. When he can see what is in front of him, he is standing in a blizzard out in the middle of a small town. On one side of him stands a powdery white figure, white appears to be covered in frost. On the other side of him stands a more bluish powdered figure. The two figures are both looking at a family of three. Two men with metal pipes are approaching them.

Chad looks at the white powdered figure, and then the bluish powdered figure. The two men walk closer to the family, and then raise their metal pipes, getting ready to harm the family. Suddenly, time becomes an extreme slow motion, and the white powdered figure leans in and whispers to Chad.

"Kill the family." The white powdered figure leans away as the bluish powdered figure now leans into Chad. "Help the family." Chad begins to breathe heavily. He takes a step forward, and then is grabbed by both figures. "Choose wisely." Chad is then let go, and he then strides toward the two men. When he comes within arm distance, time speeds up to normal.

He grabs one of the metal pipes, and jerks it out of one of the man's hand. He strikes the man to the ground. The other man looks at Chad, and then tries to whack him with the metal pipe. Chad defends himself, grasping the pipe as it was in motion towards his head. He jerks the pipe out of his hand, and then whacks him across the face. The man falls to the ground.

Chad looks at the family, and kneels down. "Are you guys okay?" Just then, the family disappears into nothingness. Chad then glances back at the two figures, in which only the white powdered figure remains. The bluish figure appears beside Chad, and then whispers into his ear. "You chose, wisely…home. Your home needs you." He then fades into Chad's body.

Chad, scared out of his mind, falls to his back. He crawls back a few feet, startled heavily. The white figure stares at Chad. He steps forward to Chad, and after a moment is right in front of him, standing tall. "A waste, you have already become. When we meet again, you will be destroyed." The white figure then jolts himself towards Chad, waking him from his dream.

Chad wakes up screaming. The three scientists hold him down as he squirms for a moment, before stopping. "Chad, are you okay. It's me, Stanton. We're trying to help you. You suffered a blackout and…" Stanton is cut off. Chad gets up from the testing bed. "I need to leave, immediately." Just then, Mason and Dalton enter the room.

"Chad, what the hell do you think you're doing? First you blackout, now you gotta leave?" Chad exits the room. "I have to go." "Go where, Carter?" Mason demands as he follows Chad. "Home." Mason, still following him, commands where he is going. "Where the hell is that?" Chad stops, and looks at Mason. "New York City."


	3. A Brother is Born

**A Brother Is Born**

A day passes, and heading back to New York City, Chad and Mason sit in a government helicopter. Chad twitches, as he wakes up from a dream. He peers over at Mason, who notices Chad is awake. Mason sighs. "Sleep well cowboy?" Mason asks as he stretches his legs. "How much time until we get to New York?" "Not long…listen Chad, what is this about? I mean you freak out alotta the guys back at GAC, now you have to be in New York City after you wake up from a blackout. Seriously, answer my question."

"I'm sorry Greg, it's complicated." "Well un-complicate it for me Carter." Chad sighs, and looks out the window. "I will as soon as I figure it out myself." Mason chuckles to himself. "You don't get it do you? They assigned me to keep an eye on you Chad. Why else would I be flying back with you?" Chad looks at Mason. "What are you talking about?" Mason scratches the back of his head. "We're in a government chopper because they think after coming in contact with that alien we found, something could be altering your memory. Hell you were the first guy to actually touch it."

Chad's eyes widen. "What does that mean? Am I going to be some lab experiment as well?" Mason scans the view through a helicopter window. "All I know is, they want me to watch over your shoulder the next few weeks. It's protocol they said." Chad looks away. He then sighs, while muttering to himself. "Yeah. Protocol."

_Meanwhile, in New York City..._

"Mr. Morgan, you cannot be serious. You can't possibly be thinking this without proper protocol." A scientist speaks as he follows a late twenties man. "I wrote the protocol. I can do what I want." Tony Morgan demands as he enters a bright, white room. "Mr. Morgan, you haven't even addressed the council. Not only that, but we aren't one hundred percent sure what will happen to a human if tested."

Tony glares at the scientist. "The council is demanding results, and results they will get. You will follow my requests, or I will find someone who will, understand?" "Yes Mr. Morgan." Tony then picks up a needle, and inserts a yellow fluid into it. He then tightens his arm, causing veins to show.

"Get the shock cannon ready." The scientist does as Tony says, while Tony injects himself with the serum. After a moment of feeling the fluid flow through his veins, Tony makes his way toward a testing table. He lay down on it, prepared for what is about to come. "Activate the cannon, Smith." Smith nods, and activates a shock cannon.

A yellow light flashes, as a shock pounds Tony's chest. Another follows, as Tony screams in pain. A third, and final shock pounds his chest, causing the testing table to break. Tony lay for a minute, presumed dead. Smith cries for help, trying to save a _dead_ Tony Morgan.

A minute passes, and just as Smith gives up, Tony's eyes open. He grabs Smith's throat, and then glares deep into his eyes. "Like I said, results they will get." He then thrusts Smith against the wall, causing Smith to break his spine. Tony then cackles as he bolts out of the room.


	4. Skyscraper Paradise

**Skyscraper Paradise**

After arriving in New York City, Chad and Mason are escorted to Chad's home. They arrive at the doorstep of a tall skyscraper housing wealthy individuals. Mason steps out of a black SUV, and looks upward. "Jesus Carter, I didn't know you had this kind of money." Chad exits the vehicle, and then grabs a backpack he brought along. "My father gave it to me." He then walks up to the main door. "By the way Greg, I don't have that kind of money."

The big hollow door to Chad Carter's skyscraper mansion unlocks, and creeks open. Chad is the first to enter his mansion in the sky, as Mason follows. The two enter a large living room, with the perfect view outside of the city. Mason waltzes over towards the large windows, scanning them with awe. He then taps the glass.

"Don't worry Greg. It's durable. My father was somewhat of a head case. He thought everyone was out to assassinate him. When he bought this place, he had bulletproof glass installed to make sure. That, along with steel walls barricading all that belonged to him. Every room in this mansion is protected." Mason chuckles to himself. He turns and faces a tired and rugged Chad. "This high up, I wouldn't be worried about assassins. I'd be worried about planes and UFO's. You got a bathroom?" Chad shakes his head as he points down a hallway.

Later in the evening, Mason comes and sits on a nice, leather couch. He takes a look at the quality for a moment, before searching for the remote to a large, plasma screen television. He finds it after a short period of time, and turns on the television. In the background, Chad yells out a question to Mason.

"Hey Greg, you want a coke?" Chad has two glass cups filling them with coca cola. In the background, Chad can hear Mason reply. "You got a beer?" Chad laughs aloud. "Beggars can't be choosers." He replies back, and just as he does, he reaches for some ice. Upon touching some ice cubes, his hand quickly becomes frozen over, and it continues up his arm.

Chad gazes at his arm with shock. The ice slowly then covers his upper body, and pretty soon his whole body is completely covered in ice. Chad drops one of the glass cups filled with coca cola. The glass shatters, but Chad is too focused on his frozen body.

Mason looks over towards the kitchen. He raises an eyebrow. "Chad?" He gets up after there is no reply. He slowly walks over to the kitchen entrance, only to find the broken glass and coke all on the kitchen floor. Mason checks out the kitchen, all while searching for Chad. "Chad? Where the hell did you go?"

While searching for Chad, Mason notices a bit of frost stuck on the floor, barely making out a faint footprint – already difficult to see with the eye. Mason's eyes squint, as he knows something is wrong. "Chad?"

Just then, Mason hears water running in the bathroom. He quickly makes his way into the bathroom, where he finds someone in the shower. Chad, while in the shower, has the water boiling hot. "Hey Carter, what's the deal, huh? You break glass cups and then wanna take a shower?"

From inside the shower, Chad stands under the boiling hot water, hoping that it melts the frozen layer of ice covering his body. "Uh, yeah I smelled like crap." Chad says to Mason. Mason smirks. "You sure you're okay? I mean I am here for these kind of weird occurrences…" Mason then raises his hand towards the shower curtain, ready to slide it open.

Just as he begins to slide it open, Chad pops out, naked. No ice is covering his body. "You make a habit of walking in on people while their showering?" Chad asks Mason with rudeness. Mason, turns around quickly, and walks out of the room. "I'm sorry, Chad." He says, exiting the bathroom. Chad closes the curtain, and sighs to himself. He then looks at the scorching hot water running, and seems confused. "Boiling hot water…" he mumbles to himself, as he rethinks just what had happened.


	5. The Results Are In

**The Results Are In**

A day passes. Back at Morgan Enterprises, four VP's sit in a fancy, conference room. They are all wearing black suits, and look as if they are waiting on a fifth member. One of the men takes a fancy cup and sips on some tea.

"Mr. Morgan is late again. It appears we have no choice but to take action in our own hands." A Fredrick Lowry states as he stands from his seat. "As you all know, Mr. Morgan was supposed to have results back already from his testing of the human strength and speed program, but as usual he has let us down." Another member, clears his throat. "Yes. As Mr. Lowry has stated, Tony Morgan appears to be in a distressed state of mind, and he no longer can run things smoothly. I believe it is time to take action, starting with the resignation of Mr. Morgan."

Another member of the group chimes in. "Now, you do know it is Tony who got us where we are to this day, right? I believe we should wait two more weeks and see what he comes up with." Mr. Lowry interrupts the member of the group. "Mr. Pratt, have you been near Mr. Morgan as of late, other than our weekly board meetings?" Mr. Pratt shakes his head no. "Hmm…I see."

"Mr. Pratt, Tony Morgan has been funded by our programs, and has shown nothing of it. He simply cannot handle the pressure. He has been stuck on the same test serum for the last three months. Surely you know that." Mr. Pratt looks him in the eye. "Yes Mr. Lowry, I do know that. But that also leads me to believe he is closer than you think."

Mr. Lowry stares Mr. Pratt into the eyes. "Mr. Pratt, that is not just your decision to make. As I recall, it takes all five to tango, and that is why we are having a vote; to the resignation, of Mr. Tony Morgan.

"That's preposterous. You need Mr. Morgan to be involved in the vote." "If Mr. Morgan cared enough about his job, he would be here. Not to mention, I believe the vote is already three to your one. Mr. Morgan's vote does not matter."

From outside of the conference room, a man is sprinting at an incredible speed down a long, narrow hallway. It is Tony, and after a couple of seconds, he is already at the end of a fifty-yard hallway. He leaps and breaks down the conference room door.

Tony lands on the conference room table in front of Mr. Pratt. He quickly breaks his neck with haste. He pivots, in the kneeling position, and equips himself with two blades about a foot in length. He bullets them towards the other two board members, stabbing them in the throats. He then stares deep into the eyes of Mr. Lowry.

Tony smirks. "The results are in, Fred. What an amazing thing I have become." Mr. Lowry cowards himself towards the door. Tony leaps in front of him with blazing speed. "Where do you think you're going?" "You can't kill me, Tony." "Why not? Who's gonna catch me?" Mr. Lowry, intimidated, begins to sweat profusely. "Let's take a little vote, shall we?" Tony demands in a calm manner.

"Tony Morgan, now in control of super human speed and strength, looks to overthrow his VP's…or VP for that matter. Who agrees?" Mr. Lowry's skin turns pale. He looks terrified. "Mr. Lowry obviously votes against it, but Tony Morgan votes in favor of it." "Is this where I think it's going?" Mr. Lowry cries out. Tony grins.

"Well, Fred, it is a tie. I guess I can't overthrow you if that's the case." Mr. Lowry sighs. Tony then looks off to the side. "But, there is a third vote. That vote is in favor of me." Mr. Lowry looks confused. "And who might that be?" Tony looks back at Mr. Lowry. "He calls himself, _Haste_!"

Tony quickly roundhouse kicks Mr. Lowry in the head, forcing him across the room. He walks over to him, and kneels down beside him. He grabs his head, and looks down at him. "You know, Fred, this serum does have its downside. I may seem crazy, but it sure does feel _good_." Tony then snaps Mr. Lowry's neck, killing him instantly. Tony exits the room, and begins to sprint at a rapid rate down the long, narrow hall.


End file.
